


Hygge

by Bicoco



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feels, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25493611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bicoco/pseuds/Bicoco
Summary: Hygge (n): a deep sense of place, warmth, friendship and contentment. Post 1X12.
Relationships: Juliet Higgins & Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV, Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Comments: 18
Kudos: 87





	Hygge

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> Here’s my latest OS.
> 
> It’s a short one that has given me quite a bit of trouble because it’s more angsty than I’m used to but I wanted to go outside my comfort zone so here we are.
> 
> Context is episode 1X12 (where we learn that Magnum’s mother passed away during his captivity). For the purpose of the plot, I’m pretending the Viper episode came before and not after.

Higgins was standing next to Magnum at the cemetery and her heart literally ached for him. How could this irresponsible man-child be so despicable and admirable at the same time? Though if she were honest with herself, Juliet would admit that he wasn’t, in fact, awful, not after everything she learned about him these last couple of days.

She felt really bad for telling him he was detestable a few days ago especially after he told her that he had lost his mother when he had been in Afghanistan.

After the ceremony, they silently walked out of the cemetery, side by side. Higgins knew she needed to break the ice between them but she didn’t know where to begin. She truly wasn’t equipped for these types of situations. Where was Kumu when you needed her?

“You kept your promise. I hope that makes up for the fact there’s no reward.”, she said, trying to underline the fact that he was a man of his words.

“Absolutely.”, he answered as his eyes met hers.

She looked towards the soldier whose father they just buried.

“Maybe now he’ll be able to get a little more closure.”, she advanced so he could see the silver lining of his actions.

“Yeah. I think so.”

She directed a sad smile to him, letting him know he could open up to her if that was what he wanted. He looked so defeated with his closed up expression and his hunched shoulders yet she felt powerless to cheer him up.

“You know, my uh, my mom passed away when I was in Afghanistan.”, he started.

He paused and she didn’t say anything to let him go through with his thought.

“She had been sick for a while, but, uh…”, he stated slowly and Juliet noticed he was avoiding her eyes. “She passed away while I was held in captivity.”

He lifted his head slightly and met her gaze, letting her make her own conclusion. Juliet’s heart lurched at the realization.

“You missed her funeral.”, she acknowledged slowly.

He diverted his eyes from hers again when they filled with unshed tears and swallowed his saliva as she saw his Adam’s apple bobble.

“Yeah.”, he responded quietly.

He had trouble finding his next words and Juliet’s own throat started to tighten. How much misery could a man stand before he crumbled to the floor?

“I didn’t know she died until after I was released.”

She took a deep breath, trying not to imagine what he must have felt when he was so happy to be free after 18 months, only to learn the death of his mother. No wonder he followed his best friends and settled in Hawaii. Everything back home would have reminded him of her.

She suddenly felt so awful for being so judgmental with him. Whereas, he had been so comprehensive when he learned about Richard’s death and the Viper. He just stood by her and helped her without saying one inappropriate comment.

“That’s why you were willing to sacrifice the reward. You knew how important it was to him.”

All this new information about him helped her understand what drove him and the choices he had made until now. It actually made a lot of sense about who he was as a man and she finally saw what Robin had told her about him. No wonder the older man chose him to be the hero of his books.

He looked so miserable, as he diverted his eyes from hers so he could blink away his tears, that she acted on instinct, willing to see the spark in his eyes and his beautiful smile again.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders drawing his body against hers. He immediately encircled her waist with his arms as he hid his face in her neck. Seeing how tightly he was holding her, Juliet knew that was exactly what he needed and she felt slightly better, knowing she could provide him some sort of comfort.

“Thomas, I’ve never met your mother, obviously, but… I’m certain that if she could see you today… She’d be really proud.”, she whispered while caressing the back of his neck softly with her thumb.

She felt his tears against her skin so she tightened her embrace around his slightly shaking shoulders, showing him she was there to catch him. Her own eyes burned with tears as she cried for a woman she had never met and her son who was a good man and never deserved all this pain.

They stayed in this comforting embrace for a long time but neither moved away.

“Thank you.”, he whispered against her after he was all cried out.

“You’re welcome, Thomas. And just so you know, I’m really proud too.”

His lips turned up in a smile against her skin and Higgins felt a rush of pure contentment knowing her words had lifted his spirits which was ironic because he was the one supposed to be comforted, not the other way around.

He slowly disengaged himself from her but kept his arms wrapped around her. His eyes were reddened from the tears but he seemed better.

“What exactly are you proud of?”, he asked with a fond smile that disarmed her completely.

She couldn’t tell him she was appreciative of him as a man now that she knew him better, that sounded a lot like a declaration of love. They were definitely not inching towards a romantic relationship; they were barely even friends.

“You managed to take care of your tie on your own.”, she quipped as she stroked the silk fabric with her palm on his chest.

He chuckled and slowly dropped his arms from her waist. Juliet didn’t have time to miss the contact because he grabbed her hand in his as he led her towards the black Ferrari.

“Sorry if I misled you, Higgy, but I actually know how to put on a real, big boy tie.”

“You do, uh?”, she asked with a playful smile.

“Yep. Both times you did it for me, I thought you could use the distraction so I let you assume I didn’t know how to.”

Juliet’s smile dropped down when she understood he only asked her to do it for her benefit. The first time, she was upset because of her friend’s funeral and the next time she was hyped up about their mission to discover who the Viper was.

Just like the hug they had just shared, she thought she was helping him while he was actually helping her.

“I’m glad we know more about each other.”, he told her as he finally relinquished her hand when they arrived at the car.

“Me too.”, she agreed.

“Thanks for the hug.”

“Anytime.”

“Come on, they’re waiting for us for the barbecue.”

They climbed in the Ferrari and he sped away in the direction of Robin’s Nest for a celebration with their self-made family, their Ohana.

They were both broken to their core, from their previous lives, but maybe with each other’s help, they could mend their shattered pieces back together.


End file.
